


The Incident

by kez



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: Robert gets a call that Aaron and Seb are at the police station, after someone reports Aaron for kidnapping their son.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Seb is around 3 in this. We’re ignoring Roberts unplanned staycation on the isle of wight.

Robert hummed along to the radio, as he drove back towards home, from his meeting in Leeds. He should be home in time to pick Liv up from collage and then maybe surprise his family, with a trip into town for dinner. It had been ages since they’d gone anywhere but the pub.

The music paused, as his hands free picked up a phone call, Robert pressing the button to answer the unknown number. “Robert Sugden.”

“Mr. Sugden, my name is PC Derek Wilson, from Hotton police station. Your son, Sebastian is with us.”

“Seb? What happened? Where is... he was with my...”

“Sebastian is fine, Mr. Sugden, but we do need you to come down to the station, we had a report that Sebastian was with an unidentified male, who appeared to have taken him,” PC Wilson said.

“Taken...” Robert murmured, barely audible. “I’m on my way.”

He’d already hung up, before he realised, he hadn’t gotten an answer about Aaron.

*~*~*~*~*

Robert rushed into the station. “Robert Sugden. My son Sebastian...”

“Daddy!”

Robert turned and lifted Sebastian straight into his arms, as the little boy ran at him.

“It’s okay, baby, Daddy’s here,” Robert murmured, as Seb sobbed into his shoulder.

“Mr. Sudgen, I’m PC Wilson, we spoke on the phone,” the PC was young, Robert guessed around Aaron’s age, but taller than either of them, well built with dirty blonde hair. He could probably be intimidating when it suited him.

“Hi, Robert Sugden, what happened? Why is Seb here? Where is my husband?”

“Your husband? Sebastian was at the Sunny side park, with a man who apparently was trying to take him away, one of the other parents intervened and called us,” PC Wilson said. “The man in question, has a criminal record and...”

Robert’s heart sank into his stomach. “Aaron Dingle.”

“Yes. You do know Mr. Dingle then?”

“Did I not just ask where my husband was? Of course, I bloody know him! I’m married to him! What the hell were you... didn’t he tell you who he was?!”

“Mr. Dingle did say that he was Sebastian’s step-father, but he had no proof of anything except his own ID. Given the witness statements and the criminal record...” Wilson straightened, as if prepared to argue his point.

“Witness...”

“It was reported that Sebastian was trying to get away from Mr. Dingle.”

“That’s...” impossible. Except Seb was three years old and hated leaving the park just about more than anything. He’d kicked Robert in the shins last time he’d taken him away from the swings, as the small park in Emmerdale. “And what did Seb say?”

Wilson looked down. “He was very upset.”

“What did he say?” Robert growled.

“He was calling for his Daddy,” Wilson said. “We assumed he was talking about you.”

“I want to see my husband, now,” Robert said firmly.

“Mr. Dingle is being interviewed...”

“For kidnapping his own fucking son!” Robert snapped.

Seb, still in his arms, sobbed harder.

Robert held him tighter, pressing kisses into his hair. “I’m sorry baby, Daddy isn’t mad at you. It’s okay. We’re going to get Daddy and we’re going to go home, okay?”

“’m sorry Daddy,” Seb cried softly. “I just wanted to stay on the swin’s.”

“I know, Seb it’s okay,” Robert assured.

“Daddy was mad,” Seb whispered.

“Oh, sweetheart, Daddy was just scared is all,” Robert said. “He loves you so much.”

“Promise?”

“Pinkie promise,” Robert said, lifting Seb’s little hand to twine their pinkies together.

“Now, I’m not going to ask again,” Robert turned his attention back to PC Wilson. “I want to see my husband.”

“I’ll see if he’d finished being interviewed,” Wilson scowled.

“He’d better be, or I’ll have my solicitor in here so fast, your heads will spin,” Robert threatened. He planned to call them anyway, just as soon as he got his husband and son out of here.

*~*~*~*~*

Aaron was pale and shaken when he appeared around the corner from the cells. His body sagged with relief when he saw Robert and Seb. “Oh thank god.”

Seb struggled to get down and ran to Aaron at full speed, sliding into his arms, as Aaron wrapped around him, like he’d never let go.

Robert ignored PC Wilson’s displeasure and followed his son, wrapping his arms around both his son and his husband. “Are you okay?” he murmured softly.

“God, Rob, I’m so sorry... I...”

“Shush,” Robert said. “It’s ok. You did nothing wrong.”

“I was just trying to get him off the swings and he wouldn’t come and then he tried to run off...” Aaron sniffled against Robert’s jaw.

“I know, it’s okay,” Robert reassured again.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Seb sobbed again, harder than he hadn’t been.

“No, no Seb, it’s not your fault, okay mate. Daddy was just... I was scared mate, that’s all,” Aaron said. “I’m not mad at you, baby.”

“We still need to speak with...”

“No, you don’t,” Robert said, turning away from his husband, to stand between his family and the police officer. “You arrested my husband, for no reason. Terrified my son. Took him away from his Dad. You’ll be lucky if I don’t sue you into bankruptcy.”

“Mr. Sugden!” Wilson protested.

“We are leaving, now,” Robert insisted. 

“Mr. Dingle is still...”

“Now,” Robert repeated. “Or would you like to help my lawsuit along some more.”

“I’ll arrange the paperwork,” Wilson said stiffly.

“You do that,” Robert said, turning back to his family. 

*~*~*~*~*

Seb fell asleep halfway home, Aaron sat in the back with him, running his fingers through Seb’s hair, like he was afraid he’d disappear.

Robert let Aaron take him up to bed, while he called his solicitor and set a light under him that would make PC Derek Wilson regret ever hearing his name. He knew Aaron needed the time, to settle himself, to reassure himself that was Seb was fine. 

As terrified as Robert had been to get that call, for Aaron it had been so much worse.

He looked utterly wrecked as he came back downstairs.

Robert opened his arms wordlessly.

“It’s okay,” he soothed. “You did nothing wrong.”

“They took him away, Rob. They wouldn’t listen. I tried to explain but...”

“You did nothing wrong,” he repeated.

“All I could think was... all those people, they thought I was... they thought I was like _him_ ,” Aaron whispered.

“Never,” Robert said firmly. “You’re an amazing Dad. Seb’s the luckiest kid in the world.”

“Don’t reckon he thought so today,” Aaron chuckled humourlessly.

“He did. He loves you so much, Aaron, you know that right? Pretty sure he prefers you to me,” Robert said.

Aaron sighed. “I felt so helpless Rob.”

“I was so scared when that cop called. He didn’t even tell me anything, just that Seb was there. I thought...” Robert squeezed Aaron a little tighter. 

“Sorry,” Aaron said. 

“Not your fault. That guy is going to wish he’d never heard my name,” Robert said.

“Rob...”

“No way am I letting this go,” Robert said firmly.

“I wasn’t going to ask you too,” Aaron said. “Thank you.”

Robert smiled and pressed a kiss into Aaron’s hair. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

*~*~*~*~*

Robert shoved a meeting onto Jimmy the next day, telling him that Seb wasn’t well. It wasn’t entirely a lie. He’d appeared in Robert and Aaron’s room around 3am, a scared, sobbing mess of little boy, after a nightmare.

Aaron had clenched his jaw so tightly it was a wonder he hadn’t strained something, as they held him between them, promising that they weren’t mad and they loved him more than anything in the world.

By the time he’d fallen asleep, he was clinging to Aaron like he was afraid he would disappear, if he let go for even a minute.

Robert text his solicitor before he’d even made coffee to make it clear, he wanted the heads of every asshole who’d dared do this to their son. He’d also called Rebecca, explained what happened and begged her to let them keep Seb and extra couple of days. It had been surprisingly easy. She knew how much Aaron loved Seb and how much Seb idolised his other Daddy.

“Duvet day,” Robert announced, as Aaron brought Seb down, the boy still clinging to Aaron like he might vanish.

“Don’t you have...”

“Jimmy’s gonna take it,” Robert said. “David’s fine at the yard on his own. And I’ve got a stack of pixar movies, ready to go.”

If Aaron wanted to protest – most probably about leaving the young lad he’d only hired three months ago to run things on his own – he apparently decided against it. “Duvet day,” he agreed. “What do you reckon Seb?”

“Can we have popcorn?” Seb asked softly.

“Well it wouldn’t be a duvet day without, silly,” Robert teased his son, pressing a series of kisses all over his face. “But breakfast first. Pancakes, or Waffles?”

“Pancakes!” Seb cried, sounding more like himself for the first time since Robert had arrived at the station the day before. “With choc-e-late chips!”

“Chocolate chips it is then, what about you Daddy, do you want chocolate chips?” Robert asked.

“Think there’s enough to share?” Aaron asked Seb.

Seb looked like he was considering it. “I fink so...”

Aaron beamed. “Chocolate chips all around then, eh mate. Why don’t me and you set the table, while Daddy Robert makes them?”

Seb shuffled down from Aaron’s embrace and ran towards the cupboard where they kept the plates, so he could reach to help.

Before Robert could turn to go and start on the pancakes, Aaron pulled him back, kissing him softly. “Thank you.”

“Family comes first,” Robert said lightly. Aaron had taught him that.

*~*~*~*~*

Three days later, Robert was working from home, putting the finishing touches on a proposal that would bring in a massive contract for Home James. Enough to justify expanding their operation again, when the doorbell rang.

“Robert Sugden?” the copper at his door was a good bit older than Wilson had been. “Sergeant David Holland.”

“Sergeant Holland, what can I do for you?” Robert asked, not bothering to move, or ask the man to enter.

“I’m here about the incident the other day, at Sunny Side Park.”

“You mean, where your PC arrested my husband for taking our son to the park and terrified our three-year-old to the extent he’s had nightmares for the last three nights? That _incident_ ,” Robert said snidely.

Holland had the decency to look embarrassed. “Mr Sugden, I appreciate...”

“No, I don’t think you do,” Robert said. “But I suppose you better come in.”

Holland followed Robert into the kitchen area, where he nodded at him to sit. “Tea? Coffee?”

“No, thank you.”

Robert shrugged and sat opposite him. “So, let me guess, you’d like me to call off my solicitor?”

“Well, my Chief Inspector would certainly like it,” Holland agreed.

Robert snorted. “Right. I’ll save you the wasted breath. I’m not calling them off. And before you waste both our times negotiation a price to make me go away, I don’t want a penny.”

“No?” 

“Money isn’t going to help my son sleep at night, or my husband stop feeling guilty about that,” Robert said. “I want a public apology and Derek Wilson to never wear a uniform again.”

“I’m not sure I can promise that,” Holland said.

“That’s a shame,” Robert said. “Because I won’t accept anything less.”

*~*~*~*~*

Aaron arrived home, to Robert hanging up on his solicitor. “Hey, Seb get home okay?”

“He didn’t want to let me go,” Aaron said, wrapping his arms around Robert tightly. 

“Well, who can blame him, I’d never let you go if I didn’t have too,” Robert said. “He’ll be ok.”

“I promised we’d call him at bedtime,” Aaron said.

“Course we will,” Robert said. “We had a visit from the station.”

“What did they want?”

“To know what it would take to make my solicitor go away,” Robert said.

“PC Plods head on a pike?” Aaron asked.

Robert chuckled. “Maybe. At the very least, they aren’t going anywhere until he’s spending his afternoon’s down the dole office.”

“Rob...”

“Don’t you dare feel sorry for him,” Robert said. “After what he put you both through... he’s lucky that’s all I want.”

“I just can’t stop thinking about those mothers... the way they...” Aaron nuzzled into Robert’s shoulder. “Getting him fired won’t change that.”

“They don’t know you. They don’t know how amazing you are with our son,” Robert said. “You are the best husband, the best Dad. Me and Seb, we’re so lucky to have you.”

“I love you both so much,” Aaron said.

“We love you,” Robert told him.

*~*~*~*~*

A few weeks passed, the world going back to normal. Seb’s nightmares stopped and Aaron stopped feeling like everyone was judging him when he was with Seb alone in public.

The call from the solicitor came early in the evening, just after they’d gotten back from work, Aaron headed for the shower, while Robert put away the few groceries they’d picked up from the shop.

Robert hung up with a grim sense of satisfaction, taking the stairs two at a time, to find his husband.

“Too late if you were planning to join me,” Aaron teased, drying his hair with a towel.

“Tempting as that would have been, I just got off the phone with Erin,” Robert said, leaning against the door, letting his eyes drift, just for a moment over Aaron’s bare chest. “Derek Wilson is now unemployed. And the Chief Superintendent would like us to visit the station tomorrow for a formal apology.”

“Oh.”

“Hey... that’s good, right?” Robert asked, moving closer, pulling Aaron close, by his belt loops, until there was only a couple of inches between them.

“Yeah. Yeah I guess. I just... I suppose I didn’t expect them to give in,” Aaron said. “Thank you. For sticking with it.”

“Yeah well, I don’t pay Erin the big bucks just because she looks good in a short skirt,” Robert said.

“Robert, she’s old enough to be your mother,” Aaron said, pulling a face.

Robert laughed. “I only have eyes for my gorgeous husband anyway.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Aaron said.

“Now that... husband mine, sounds like a challenge.”

Aaron grinned at him. “Might be.”

Robert pushed Aaron back onto their bed, determined not only to rise to the challenge Aaron had issued, but make him forget all about what had happened, all over again. At least for tonight.

And tomorrow, once they’d dealt with the apology, he was taking them up to Liverpool to see their son. Stay a couple of nights. Spoil both Aaron and Seb.

“I love you,” he told his husband, pressing a tender kiss to his bare shoulder.

Aaron smiled up at him. “I love you too.”


End file.
